Sexual Tension
by TheRealInuyasha
Summary: Kagome has a problem. Now going to be a full-length story...Or a two-shot. Rated M for future chapters.


TRI: …And this is a one-shot I thought up years ago, but never got around to writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this laptop.

**START CHAPTER**

Kagome had a problem. She had developed feelings for a boy, but it wasn't love. She wasn't sure of much, but she was sure that it wasn't love.

It had all started a couple weeks ago: School had just ended, and she had just put her things back into her yellow backpack. As she got up to leave, she bumped into _him_.

She could see the way he looked at her, like he was undressing her in his mind. As he had been doing that for a good 2 years, she was used to it. It's not like she could do anything about it anyway. Even though both of them knew what was going on, she didn't have any proof to back up anything she could say against him. Since nothing could be done, except maybe move to another town, she had ignored him and his lust.

But this time she couldn't seem to. She felt her face heat up and heard a, small, piece of her mind screaming at him to take her. She ran straight home then, all the while trying to quell this new part of herself that was attracted to a boy she had only spoken to 3 times.

After that incident, everything was back to normal. At least, it seemed that way.

A week later, she tripped while walking to lunch. But instead of hitting the floor, somebody had caught her by the arm. And who should manage to catch her but _him_.

He quickly released her arm, but she would've rather he just let her fall than save her. As she walked the rest of the way to lunch, she could feel him staring at her with an intensified lust. Worse yet, the small part of her that felt attracted to him had grown; only a few more encounters like that, and she was certain that she wouldn't be able to resist him.

A couple days after that, he followed her to lunch. He had, if possible, seemed even more lustful. On the other hand, she now had half of her mind screaming at her to, as she imagined it saying "Cut the shit, and fuck him!

This alarmed her for two reasons. One: She was rapidly losing control. And two: She didn't cuss. Most people would say that she was full of shit, but she had never cussed before. Well, unless you count that one time when she was 4 and she had picked up the word "fuck" from a high schooler that lived across the street.

Three days after that she did something else that she didn't do often. She had just gotten home from school and was about to start her homework when she was possessed by an _urge_.

She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't seem to. She couldn't concentrate on her homework or the television that she had turned on. She tried reading, and then sleeping, but nothing worked.

Eventually, she gave in. As her hand began creeping lower and lower on her body, even lower than her bellybutton, she wondered if she would ever be able to go back to who she was before.

The next day she heard a group of girls talking about a mysterious man who specialized in women with "increased levels of sexually activity" who worked only a couple blocks away.

Kagome vowed that she would go check this guy out as soon as she had a chance.

Which brings us back to the present; Kagome was able to sneak out since her mom was out on a date and Sota, her brother, was sleeping over at a friend's house.

She could see, as she walked to where she had heard the man was, many other women going in the same direction. Some walked, some drove, and some even rode bikes. But the differences between them were not just in their mode of transportation. No, they ranged in age, (from her age to 40 years old) height, (from 4 feet tall to almost 7 feet tall) ethnicity, (white, black, Asian, South American, European, etc.) breast size, (from A-cups to ones so huge that there was no way they were real) and other characteristics.

But they all had one thing in common. They had come for the same man.

As she neared her destination, she saw a woman, about 20 years old, walking away and looking immensely satisfied. The woman stopped as she neared Kagome, and said "You won't ever forget tonight."

Inwardly agreeing with her, Kagome ended up waiting for hours in front of a house that looked like it was taken right out of Rome for her turn, and when she was finally let in, she saw that the insides were just as Roman-esque as the outside.

She was shown into a dark bedroom that contained what anybody else would expect to see in a normal person's bedroom, except that there was a person standing in the middle of it with a paper bag on his head.

"Ah…So my next client has come." He, for the voice was unmistakably male, said.

"Yes. Um…It's nice to meet you. I'm Kagome."

He did not respond, but sat down and motioned at Kagome to do the same.

"Um…sir? Why are you wearing a bag on your head?"

"What, this?" He laughed. "I wear this so nobody can identify me. It would be very bad if one of the women who come here blabbed about who I really am. Not to be rude, but some women are such gossips. They would never be able to keep the mouths shut."

"Okay. Well…I need to get home soon, so can we do this quickly?"

"You're in a rush, aren't you?" He laughed. "First I have to know, why come here? What happened?"

"Do I have to?" She pleaded.

"I insist."

"Fine. There's a boy at my school who-"

"There's always a boy."

Kagome glared at him even though she knew he couldn't see it. He seemed to understand what she did from the sudden silence, though.

"As I was saying…This boy didn't mean anything to me before this, but a couple weeks ago, my feelings for him changed. It wasn't love, I'm sure of that."

"And how do you know it wasn't love that you were feeling?"

"I just know, okay? It was only physical."

"Give me an example."

"Well…A couple days ago I-" She leaned in and whispered the last part. "I masturbated while thinking of him."

"If you're sure it wasn't love…" He shrugged. "Let get started."

_45 very satisfying minutes later_

When it was finished, Kagome had been shooed outside and was told that she didn't have to pay, and then had a note shoved in her hand with the condition that she wouldn't read it until she got home. As Kagome walked back to her house, she thought back to what that woman had said. _She was right._ _No wonder people want to have sex; it's amazing!_

When she got home, she noticed that her mom was still out. _Lucky for me. _She thought.

While she was pulling on her pajamas, Kagome decided to take a look at the note the man had given her.

Unfolding it, she read:

_You were great. I knew the wait would be worth it. See you in school,_

_ Inuyasha_

**END CHAPTER**

TRI: Show of hands, how many people expected that?

Perhaps I should make this a two-shot…What do you think?

R&R


End file.
